This application relates to the art of electrical boxes and, more particularly, to electrical boxes that are molded in one-piece of plastic material with an integral mounting flange. The invention is particularly applicable to electrical outlet boxes that are mounted on vertical wall studs and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for other types of electrical boxes that are mounted to other types of supports.
Electrical outlet boxes commonly are molded in one-piece of plastic material with at least one integral mounting flange for mounting the box to a vertical wall stud. For some purposes, it is desirable to mount the box to a front surface of a wall stud, and for other purposes it is desirable to mount the box to a side surface of a wall stud. Existing arrangements for providing such alternative mounting of the same box are rather cumbersome. It would be desirable to have an improved arrangement that provides selective alternative mounting of an electrical outlet box to either the front surface or the side surface of a wall stud, and with the box positionable on either of opposite sides of the stud.